Always beside you
by JustAnotherYaoiFan
Summary: Itachi came home drunk, Sasuke came home late. What would happen? AU & PWPish. ItaSasu. Implied SasuNaru and KisaIta
1. Chapter 1

A/N - PWPish, AUish... and of course, LEMON! R&R please

* * *

_30 minutes; a blink of an eye_

_30 minutes to alter our lives_

_30 minutes to make up my mind_

_30 minutes to finally decide_

The last glimpse of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, tainting the sky with an orange tinge. The streets were filled with people; some workers, others students. Sasuke got out of the train station, making his way down the stairs. Hearing the sound of a familiar voice calling his name, he turned back, only to be greeted by the sight of a cheery blonde.

"Naruto, what do you want?" he asked, annoyance present in his voice.

"Well, I was wondering…if you…" Naruto paused, unsure if he should continue.

Sasuke frowned, seemingly irritated by the blonde's behavior. It wasn't that he hated the blonde, it was just that on his – was it the second or third? – day of school, Naruto found that glaring at him while squatting on his table was a good idea. Well, apparently not.

Someone just had to accidentally push the blonde ever-so-slightly, making Naruto lose his delicate sense of balance and fell forward. And for the first time in Sasuke's life, a boy kissed him. Sure it was just a brief moment that he others' lip was on his; sure it was just accidental – fuck that guy who knocked Naruto – but it played a big part in Sasuke's love life. He had then found out the hard way that he, undoubtedly, liked guys.

"...Well, will you?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, waiting for a response from the raven haired boy.

"Will I what?" Naruto sighed; Sasuke wasn't listening to him again. "I said will you go out to watch a movie with me? There's this movie that I really wanted to watch for a long time since it showed. No one was free to watch it with me, and since you're here, I was wondering if you had the time."

"Oh," Sasuke seemed to be debating with himself awhile, before nodding slightly, "Sure, why not?"

"Wow, that movie was great! Light Yagami was so smart! Y'know, one day, I'll definitely be as smart as he is! And if I actually do find a Death Note I'll kill that bastard Kakuzu for taking my money!"

Naruto went on and on with his ramblings, though Sasuke didn't really see the point in fantasizing about finding a Death Note. And that Light Yagami; sure he was smart, but wasn't L smarter? L was cooler than Light in every other way… But what gained his interest the most was that Death God named Ryuk. He loved apples, and so did Sasuke; so what's there not to like about that cute little Shinigami? Heck, it'd be great if he had that Shinigami as a pet… he could--

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for thinking about this kind of crap. Here he was, finding Naruto childish for fantasizing, but he still sort of fantasized about the Death God just now, didn't he?

"Hey, it's already midnight!" Naruto exclaimed, "Got to get going, Minato will kill me for going out so late! See you, and thanks again for watching the movie with me."

"S-Sure, no problem, bye." Sasuke waved at the blonde who ran towards the bus stop. The sudden realization that it was already midnight startled him a little. He took out his hand phone, surprised that there weren't any missed calls.

_Ni-san should have called me by now; he always scolds me if I came home late…_ He quickly dialed Itachi's number, wondering if Itachi had met up with any trouble.

The ring tone continued on for awhile before going into voice mail._ That's weird; Itachi always picks up his phone…_

Sasuke quickly dashed for home, hoping to find his brother safely inside.

"Ni-san, are you in?" It was a stupid question, really. The door was unlocked – he locked it when he left – so surely Itachi was at home. What puzzled him the most was that why didn't Itachi lock the door.

"Saaaasukeeee…" Itachi called, slurring his brother's name. Sasuke walked into the direction of Itachi's voice. Finding him lying sprawled out on the couch, shirtless, hair untied, with a cigarette dangling from his lips. There were bottles of beer thrown carelessly on the floor, littering the once spotless house.

"Saaaasukee, c'mer n' sit beside meeeee…" He dragged the last word, petting the unoccupied space on the sofa.

Sasuke wearily sat down, immediately noticing cuts and bite marks all over Itachi's pale skin. "Ni-san, what happened?" All he could do was stare; there were millions of possibilities swirling around his mind, and he wanted a correct answer.

"I'ma drunk I g'ess."

"I can see that… I mean, where'd you get all those cuts and… where the heck is your shirt?" Sasuke inquired, seeing that there was no shirt strewn across the floor.

Itachi giggled, the mere sound making Sasuke cringe. "Got lost on's way home," he hiccupped a few times, making the cigarette drop onto the floor. "Aw…Th' was my last cig…"

"Got lost?" Sasuke parroted. "Wait; don't tell me you did_ that_ with Kisame after getting drunk?" He was sure it was Kisame. After all, that guy was Itachi's boyfriend – an issue which Sasuke had to find out the hard way.

"K-Kisa…who? Oh th' jerk… h-he…" Itachi stuttered tears pooling up in his eyes as the vivid memory once again appeared.

It was just before school started when Kisame practically dragged him into the toilet. Then, Kisame kissed him one last time before he said he wanted to break up. Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing, begging Kisame to tell him that it was some kind of a sick joke. Kisame shook his head, telling him that it was over. Itachi ran; out of the school and into a pub nearby, drowning his sorrows in alcohol and cigarettes.

That was when a guy went up to Itachi, asking for some nice hot sex. He probably mistaken Itachi for a girl, but the teen didn't care. He walked into a room, the other guy following him closely. That was where it all happened. After that guy was done, he left; leaving Itachi alone once again. Though he didn't care, after all, he was relived of some sexual tension, and moreover, his thoughts were preoccupied, no longer lingering around Kisame. He clumsily slipped on his jeans, totally forgetting about underwear or his shirt, and left for home.

Probably it was his bad luck that Sasuke had to bring Kisame back into his mind. He sighed as tears flowed freely down his cheek.

"Ni-san, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, wiping Itachi's tears away. "You can tell me what happened, after all, we're brothers aren't we."

_I'll be your shoulder to cry on_

_I'll be there; I'll be your friend to rely on_

_When the whole world's gone_

_You won't be alone_

'_Cause I'll be there_

After pouring his heart out to his younger brother, Itachi was silently crying onto Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke tries his best to comfort him.

"Its okay ni-san, you still have me. I'll always be with you," Sasuke hugged his brother gently, whispering into his ear.

Itachi nodded slightly, turning his head a little so that he was looking at Sasuke's face. "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed at those words, and perhaps the alcohol from his brothers' breath was getting to him, or perhaps it was the smoke lingering in the air, but Sasuke felt blood rush all the way south.

Itachi smirked, amused at Sasuke's reaction to those three words. He shifted slightly, 'accidentally' brushing past Sasuke's arousal. Then he leaned in, licking the others' bottom lip.

They had sex once in a while, though not frequently, and as Sasuke hadn't found himself a partner, he was very, very sensitive to his brother's touch.

Sasuke moaned and Itachi took this chance to slip his tongue in. They battled for dominance and Sasuke finally gave in. Itachi moaned into the kiss; it was nice dominating once in a while. Itachi tasted of alcohol and smoke; Sasuke almost choked – alcohol and smoke weren't a good combination.

Itachi's weight made Sasuke lay down on the couch and Sasuke grinded his hips up as Itachi broke the sloppy kiss.

He slipped his hand under Sasuke's shirt, making Sasuke gasp at his touch. "Ta'it off," he whispered, pulling at the shirt. The younger boy complied, lifting his hands up so that Itachi could slip it off.

Though, Itachi had other plans. He pulled it up until it reached Sasuke's wrist, slowly fondling with it as if he had trouble taking it off but in reality, he was tying it up into a knot. "Ni-san…?" Sasuke wriggled his wrists, and then noticed that he was tied up.

"Ni-san you know I don't like being tied up!" he pouted, pretending to be angry.

"No, I know ya like bondage games 'Suke…" he slurred Sasuke's name, moving his hips a little, moaning while he did so. Said boy shivered in pleasure, of course he liked being tied up… but he found out that denying it made the whole experience even more enjoyable.

Itachi unbuckled his brother's jeans, using his teeth to pull down the zip. Sasuke moaned as Itachi's hot breath went past his arousal. The teen then licked Sasuke's crotch through the fabric of his boxers. Sasuke's breath hitched, letting Itachi's name slip past his lips.

"Wait h're, gotta take somethin'…" Itachi breathed, standing up slowly, leaving Sasuke tied up on the couch with a hard on. "Wait, what? Ni-san get back here!"

Sasuke groaned when he noticed that Itachi was seriously taking his own sweet time. He shifted his position a little so that his arousal was pressed up between his body and the couch and began to jerk himself off.

"'Suke stop tha'!" Itachi flipped his brother over, throwing whatever he went to take on the floor. Sasuke gasped at the loss of friction; he was so close!

"Don' do tha' when I'm h're ta satisfy you. Bad boys gotta be punished…" Itachi smirked, immediately pulling off both boxers and jeans in one swift movement. After discarding of said clothes, he held Sasuke's legs up to give him leverage. He licked the head of Sasuke's length, and the other moaned hotly, jerking his hips up for more contact.

Itachi licked down his brother's length, then swallowed it in his mouth. "Hahh…'Tachi…" Sasuke gasped at the feeling of Itachi's hot mouth covering his crotch. He tried to plunge himself further into that delicious heat, but Itachi held his hips still with his other hand. Itachi sucked his brother hard, twirling his tongue around it and using his teeth once in a while.

"Oh…Ni-san…M-more, Ita…harder. 'Tachi, h-harder!" At that, Itachi pulled away, smiling at his flushed, panting brother. "N-No! Don't…Ni-san, please, please…" Itachi shook his head, "Told ya before, ya need ta be punished."

He reached down and grabbed something from the floor, holding it out for Sasuke to see. Sasuke blinked at the realization of what it was, "W-Where did you get _that_?!"

"Internet has weird stuff…" Itachi chuckled, settling himself between Sasuke's legs. He reached down again, this time taking a bottle of lubricant. He flipped the cap open, pouring a generous amount on the thing on his hand which Sasuke has identified as a vibrator.

"Moan fer' me 'Suke," was Itachi's only warning. He slowly inched the vibrator in, Sasuke mewling and moaning with every move. When it was finally in, Itachi switched it on and his brother breathed a long, hot moan of what sounded like Itachi's name.

Itachi grabbed something from the floor again, quickly putting it on Sasuke's length. Sasuke squeaked in surprise, then he realized what Itachi had done. "S-Seriously, a – ahh – cock r-ring? They sell this ki-kind – oh…ni-san – of s-stuff on the inter – ahh – net too?" A nod was Itachi's only response and he once again busied himself with the task at hand.

He shifted and poked the vibrator around, trying to find that one spot that'd make Sasuke writhe with pleasure. A long gasp and jerk of Sasuke's hips told Itachi that he'd found what he was looking for. He shifted up a little; admiring his work. Sasuke had a furious blush across his cheeks; at the corner of his mouth was a string of saliva and his eyes were half closed in bliss.

Itachi pulled the vibrator out to the tip, then slammed it back in again, making sure to hit Sasuke's prostrate as he did so. He build up a rhythm, with Sasuke thrusting up his hips to meet every hit. Sasuke's moan grew louder and more desperate; Itachi was sure he'd beg for release soon. And he'd better do it soon; Itachi's jeans were becoming too tight.

"Ita...hyaaa…don't, take it – ohh – out," Sasuke had problems forming coherent sentences, his ragged breath not helping much with the situation. "Don't wha'? Take wha' ou'?" Itachi murmured, alcohol still taking effect on his mind; perhaps he drank just _a little _too much. Sasuke groaned, pulling at his restrains, making his wrists hurt in the process. "The r-ring…oh god…take it – ahhhhh – out…"

Itachi mentally grinned; he shook his head, pushing the vibrator all the way in then using both his hands to unbutton his own jeans. Sasuke eyes snapped open as the vibrator was roughly pushed against his prostrate, the vibration sending a rush of blood down south, making his crotch – if possible – even harder. Precum was starting to leek out from the tip of his erection, though the cock ring disallowed him to orgasm.

With his jeans already discarded, Itachi pulled Sasuke up, mentioning for him to kneel down on the floor. Sasuke complied, trying to stand up but failing as his knees gave way. He landed on the floor, still moaning and mewling with the vibrator inside him.

Itachi yanked Sasuke up, putting his brother's head in between his legs, "Suck." Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he licked the tip of Itachi's arousal, hearing Itachi groan at the contact. He licked it a few more times, then trailed his tongue up and down the length, not giving Itachi the pleasure of being in his mouth.

"'Suke, don't – ahh – t-tease!" Itachi moaned, pushing Sasuke's head roughly, making him swallow his cock. Sasuke almost gagged as his brother's arousal hit the back of his throat, but he stopped himself and only a whimper of discomfort was heard. He used his tongue to lick the base, while his teeth scrapped gently across Itachi's length. Itachi closed his eyes in bliss, thrusting into Sasuke's mouth with a steady rhythm.

"Ahh…'Suke…You're so good!" Itachi knew that he was coming soon, so he gave one last thrust, then quickly pulled out, spilling his seed all over Sasuke's face. "Ya look hot with cum on ya face…" Itachi smirked, panting slightly, his cheeks flushed.

"Please take out the cock ring now," Sasuke breathed, tears forming in his eyes from the excruciating pain building up in his length. "It hurts 'Tachi…" Itachi carried Sasuke up, settling him back down on the sofa, completely ignoring his brother's pleas. He held Sasuke close, covering his brother's neck with hot, wet kisses. Occasionally licking and biting, he used his free hands to play with Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke cried out, his arousal pressed tightly in between his and Itachi's body. "Hyaaa…'Tachi…don't, stop that! Ahhh… Please let m-me cum," Sasuke sobbed, his voice hoarse from crying and the intensity of the whole situation.

Itachi fully ignored his brother's pleas; he licked lower and lower, until his mouth was covering a hard nipple. He flicked his tongue over it, then sucked on it a few times, occasionally using his teeth. By now, uncontrollable tears were flowing down Sasuke's cheeks, his mouth wide open, a string of saliva sliding down his chin.

After he was satisfied, Itachi set Sasuke lying down on the couch. He slipped a finger into Sasuke's entrance, effectively pulling out the vibrator, earning a loud moan from Sasuke. The elder brother positioned himself just outside Sasuke's entrance, the tip of his erection brushing against soft skin. He thrust in without warning, pushing his whole length in at one shot, making his little brother scream.

He continued thrust in hard and deep, not giving Sasuke any time to adjust to the penetration. He leaned forward a little so that Sasuke's legs were wrapping around him. He then bend down and kissed his brother passionately, muting the pleasurable moans coming from Sasuke's abused lips.

Itachi wasted no time; he quickly sped up, making their bodies slip against one another. Every moan and plea from his little brother just fueled Itachi's fire. The sound of skin slapping against skin and Itachi's growls mixed in with his moans was too much for Sasuke's senses, reducing him to a nonsensical puddle of goo.

Incoherent words slipped out of Sasuke's lips with an amalgamation of coarse moans. The sexual tension was quickly building up, and that was when Itachi made a swift change of pace. He started thrusting in slow and shallow, making Sasuke curse under his breath.

Itachi completely ignored his brother, going at his own pace. Sasuke felt defeated, he stopped cursing, trying to enjoy the experience as much as possible. It was excruciatingly slow and not to mention that Itachi was not hitting his prostrate. Sasuke bit his lip, fresh blood drooling down. If Itachi was going to deny him the pleasure that he wanted, he might as well stop making moans and groans for the bastard to hear.

The elder growled, clenching his teeth, Itachi suddenly slammed in as deep and hard as he could. Surprised by the action, Sasuke moaned loudly, throwing his head back as Itachi struck his prostrate.

Itachi then continued this pace, plunging in mercilessly with powerful strokes. Feeling that his release was near, he took pulled out the cock ring on Sasuke's length, making Sasuke scream his name as he came. Itachi then thrust in one last time, letting go of his load as well.

As the mind-blowing pleasure slowly subsided, Itachi gave a quick peck on Sasuke's cheek and walked off wearily into his own room.

Sasuke was left alone on the couch, too tired to even move. As his mind was giddy from his previous activities, he quickly drifted off, but not before thinking _"I wonder if I could do this with Naruto too…"_


	2. PLEASE READ THIS

Hey guys. To everyone that read my stuff and liked it, I will no longer be updating here, but on my site specially for publishing my stories.

.com/

You can find some of my old stories from here, and other new ones I did over the years. Be patient though, this is a new site I created 2 days ago.

I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my stories. Your support has gotten me to continue my passion for writing. I love you guys. 3 


End file.
